Rude
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: "-Salma, ¿quién es este sujeto Wyborne Lovat y por qué te llama?-. -No tengo idea-, respondió Salma. –Tal vez se equivocó de número y la llamada terminó entrando aquí-. -Claro, se equivocó de número cuatro veces-, dijo la señora Ramsay con fastidio, como si Salma tuviera quince años en vez de veinticuatro. "


**En efecto, me he vuelto loca :3. Explicaciones al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rude<strong>

-Salma, ¿quién es este sujeto Wyborne Lovat y por qué te llama?-

La de lentes apretó el lápiz con semejante fuerza que realmente sintió como si se hubiera hecho daño en los dedos. De repente olvidó lo que estaba a punto de escribir y por un momento creyó que como abriera la boca, su corazón saldría por ahí y rebotaría por toda la habitación.

Tratando de no hacer evidente su nerviosismo, miró a su madre, que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación esperando una respuesta a lo que había preguntado. Intimidante, como siempre, cruzada de brazos y con el teléfono fijo en la mano derecha.

-No tengo idea-, respondió Salma. Sus esfuerzos por sonar natural dieron frutos, pero no tantos como ella quisiera. –Tal vez se equivocó de número y la llamada terminó entrando aquí-

-Claro, se equivocó de número cuatro veces-, dijo la señora Ramsay con fastidio, como si Salma tuviera quince años en vez de veinticuatro.

-Podría ser-, le dijo Salma cínicamente, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sabe tu nombre, Salma-, restregó su madre, a lo que ella cerró su libreta de notas y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, tal vez lo conozco-, dijo por fin.

-¿Tal vez?-, se rió su madre sarcásticamente. Su mirada penetró a la de su hija, quien se mantuvo imperturbable, insensible ante cualquier emoción, lo que hacía más difícil saber si estaba nerviosa o por lo menos se sentía culpable.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?-

-En Oregon, cuando fui con Norman y Neil a Gravity Falls por primera vez-, dijo Salma encogiéndose los hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Y cuánto llevan saliendo?-

-Desde los dieciséis-

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos con una chispa de odio en ellos.

-¿Tienes novio desde los dieciséis y nosotros sin enterarnos?-, regañó.

-No era como si fueran a aceptarlo-, dijo Salma. –Y en mi defensa, sólo nos veíamos en el verano, los demás días hablábamos por teléfono. Nunca…-

-Pudo haberte afectado, Salma. Los muchachos son una distracción-

-Tú te casaste con mi padre-

-Sí, pero no salimos desde los dieciséis-, escupió la señora Ramsay. –Nosotros fuimos responsables-

-Pues yo también, mamá-, Salma se puso de pie lentamente. -¿Acaso me ves embarazada?-

-Si no hubieras entrado a Harvard, él podría haber sido la razón-, dijo la señora Ramsay.

-Pero entré-, se defendió Salma. –Entré, él no fue ninguna distracción, y ya te lo he dicho: casi nunca nos veíamos, sólo durante el verano-

-¡Pero no nos los dijiste! ¿Qué creías? ¿Que te mandabas sola?-

Salma se encogió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos. Su sequedad había sacado de quicio a su madre y lo veía en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal. Estaba también cruzada de brazos, pero se pellizcaba el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molesta.

-Escúchame bien, Salma, porque no te lo repetiré: Quiero que ahora mismo llames a ese muchacho y rompas con él-, le tendió el teléfono pero, de la manera más educada que pudo, Salma tomó la mano de su madre y la alejó de ella lentamente, para después suspirar y tratar de recuperar la paciencia que había perdido hacía un rato.

-Ya no tengo dieciséis, mamá. Soy mayor de edad desde hace un rato-, le dijo.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?-, preguntó la señora Ramsay.

Salma suspiró, era bastante obvia la respuesta.

-Le diré a tu padre-

-En algún momento tenía que enterarse-

La señora Ramsay jadeó y retrocedió drásticamente, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a que se le rebelaran de esa manera. Menos la Perfecta-Hija-Robot que creía que había creado y confiaba en que iba a controlar hasta que alguna de las dos muriera.

-Mientras vivas en mi casa, seguirás mis reglas-, le dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, no creo que dure mucho tiempo aquí, ya tengo trabajo-

-¡SALMA!-, Perfecta-Hija-Robot le había ocultado otra cosa importante.

-Sabía que dirías eso-, y una vez más, le importaba tanto como haber mantenido una relación íntima con un hombre durante ocho años sin decirle a sus padres.

...

Claro que Perfecta-Hija-Robot no se calló el asunto. No, lo primero que Perfecta-Hija-Robot hizo fue llamarle a su novio y contarle qué había sucedido.

-Nos han descubierto-

Cuando se lo dijo, se encontraba en el ordenador. Repentinamente quitó la vista de la pantalla y, con una ceja arqueada, se dio vuelta en la silla giratoria.

-¿Cómo?-

-Sucede que te dije que no hablaras a mi casa, pero eres tan lento que comienzo a pensar que no entendiste a qué me refería-

-Dijiste "De Lunes a Miércoles estoy sola"-

-Pero ahora tengo trabajo, Wyborne-

-Pues por ahí hubie…Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ya tienes trabajo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

Wybie tragó saliva al momento en que Salma no le respondió. No sabía qué había dicho ahora que la ofendió, pero sí sabía que algo había sido.

-No es lo que importa ahora, Wyborne-, dijo Salma. –Lo importante ahora es qué va a pasar-

Wybie tomó una respiración profunda, realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Se suponía que se los diríamos cuando…tú sabes-

-Pero nunca hiciste la pregunta-, dijo Salma.

Se quedó helado. Nunca pensó que estuviera herida precisamente por eso. Es decir, era una genio, había ido a Harvard, se había graduado sin terminar consumida por el estrés, planeaba estudiar otra cosa…Realmente creía que casarse no era una de sus prioridades.

-Te lo comenté una vez-, dijo él.

-Una vez-, coincidió Salma. –Norman se lo preguntó dos veces a Coraline. La segunda con un anillo. Tú sólo hiciste la pregunta una vez-

Wybie se distrajo tanto mirando la cajita que siempre tenía junto al ordenador, esa que había mandado hacer especialmente para Salma.

Si tan solo ella supiera.

-No creo que pueda seguir después de esto…Me acaban de echar de la casa, no creo que valga la pena-

Volvió a tierra firme al escucharla decir aquello.

-Salma…-

-Estamos jugando a ser pareja, ¿entiendes?-, gruñó la chica. Wybie la conocía, se ponía a lanzar fuego por la boca cuando estaba herida. Ahora lo estaba, que adoptara ese humor no era porque estuviese molesta.

-Si estuviéramos jugando, ¿no crees que se hubiera vuelto aburrido jugar a eso durante ocho años?-

-Tal vez me haya aburrido ahora-

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No era como si viera mucho a Salma, pero tampoco era como si no sintiera algo por ella. No quería perderla así como así por una idiotez. Si lo hacía, algo quedaría vacío. No volvería a recibir una llamada de ella, ni le hablaría como antes si alguna vez se volvían a ver.

Simplemente no quería…no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Ocho años no era algo simple, mucho menos cuando era de larga distancia y a escondidas como lo hacían ellos. Y todo porque era demasiado cobarde.

-Salma, yo…-, a este punto tenía la cajita en la mano. Había estado tan ocupado apretándola que no se dio cuenta cuando Salma cortó la línea.

-…Te amo-

Claro que las palabras ya no servían de nada. Se lo tendría que demostrar.

...

Una semana después, Salma tenía dolor de espalda.

No era mentira cuando le dijo a Wybie que la habían echado de la casa. En esos momentos no hacía otra cosa además de cargar cajas, llevarlas al auto e ir a meterlas al apartamento que se había conseguido.

Lo malo era que cada vez que entraba a su casa, su padre –que se enojó más que su madre-, le ladraba lo decepcionado que estaba, que pudo haber mandado al carajo su vida, que era una cerrada y todas esas cosas que te hacen querer tomar un tapón y ponérselo en la boca a aquella persona que te insulta como si fueras quien causó el virus del Ébola o la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Así que, al estar molesto con ella, no la ayudaba a cargar cajas, ni siquiera las más pesadas. Él simplemente la seguía insultándola y, cuando cruzaba la puerta, diciéndole que volviera porque no había terminado con ella.

-Pero yo con usted sí-, respondía Salma. Y es que en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que habían perdido toda confianza en ella, comenzó a tratarlos de "usted" tal y como lo hacía cuando era joven.

No les diría que rompió con Wybie, porque se pondrían todos felices. No quería eso…odiaba a las personas que eran más hipócritas que ella.

Por esos días, como el miércoles, Coraline le pidió que se vieran en un café e, ignorante a lo que pasaba, le preguntó si podía ser su dama de honor junto con Courtney, Mabel, Lili, Wendy y Pacifica. Salma casi rompió a llorar y Coraline no era muy intuitiva que digamos, así como no sabía darle ánimos a alguien que no fuera Mabel, por lo que atinó simplemente a decirle que si no quería, no tenía que hacerlo, pero Salma terminó diciendo que sí lo haría y que su estado de ánimo no tenía nada qué ver con ella.

Y para terminar su desgracia, al ser la nueva en el hospital, las enfermeras y doctores le hacían bullying…no literalmente, pero le lanzaban indirectas. Cuando trataba de corregirlos, decían cosas como "La egresada de Harvard ha hablado" y eso sinceramente la fastidiaba.

Aparte, como ya se había mencionado: le dolía la espalda. Terminado su turno, siempre tenía que ir a casa a sacar cosas de su pertenencia. No quería dejar absolutamente nada ahí, de repente sentía deseos de irse y ya no volver…si acaso iría en Navidad o en algún cumpleaños.

Amanecía sintiéndose como con resaca, tenía unas ojeras tremendas…y tenía que ir a recoger la imagen del diseño del vestido que llevaría a la boda de Norman y Coraline, pero estaba ciertamente ocupada esperando que le dijeran que oficialmente la habían desheredado por hija rebelde.

Entonces, una mañana de sábado, fue cuando ocurrió aquello.

Había terminado de meter las últimas cosas que quedaban en su cuarto en una caja. Se había dejado caer en la última silla que quedaba, se había quitado los lentes y se había comenzado a frotar los ojos.

_Estoy bien. _

El claxon sonó cuando comenzaba a convencerse de que sí estaba bien y de que nada pasaba. Le provocó migraña y casi se levantó a decirle a quien quiera que estuviera afuera que se callara.

Se tomó el asunto en serio cuando escuchó voces abajo…y todas bastante familiares.

"Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija".

El corazón se le paró repentinamente y, por inercia, se puso los lentes y bajó.

Wybie estaba ahí en la puerta, con lo que parecía ser su mejor traje, la mirada de perro asustado que los hombres tienen cuando van a pedir la mano de su novia con sus padres. Apretaba en su mano derecha una cajita roja, iba bien peinado (aunque se veía cansado) y estaba erguido…cosa que era bastante rara en él.

No se atrevió a acercarse, pero estaba segura de quería escuchar todo.

Papá lo miraba de manera fría, como si estuviera inspeccionando una bolsa de basura apestosa.

-Tú eres el sujeto-

-Sí, soy yo-

Salma quiso que se le tragara la tierra cuando su madre salió y, encima, su padre comenzó a interrogar a Wybie como si fuera un criminal en vez de alguien que pretendía a su hija.

Las preguntas duraron diez minutos para que, al final, el señor Ramsay diera su veredicto.

-La respuesta es no-

Y la de lentes soltó una maldición entre dientes, mientras que Wybie gruñó.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?-

-La respuesta sigue siendo no-

-¡Venga, que soy humano!-

-¡Un humano que hizo rebelde a nuestra hija!-

Salma gruñó.

-Salma no es rebelde. Es la persona más disciplinada que conocí alguna vez-, Salma se sonrojó cuando Wybie notó que ella estaba presente, la miraba directamente a ella, sonriendo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se habían visto desde que se fue a Harvard.

-Es...linda cuando sabes ver a través de ella, inteligente, hermosa...y es sarcástica, pero es sincera, y es mejor ser sincero que hipócrita. Y yo la amo, por eso quiero casarme con ella-

-No significa no-

-Pero yo digo que sí-, Salma caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, se abrió espacio entre sus padres y se puso junto a Wybie, para después tomarlo de la mano.

-Y me echaron de la casa, así que, en teoría, ya no estoy en su custodia-

Los señores Ramsay se miraron el uno al otro, y después a su hija. Wybie se tensó, como si fuera a golpear a alguno de ellos si le ponían una mano encima a Salma. La miraban como si fuera la cosa más horrible del mundo.

-Salma, hija, no quieres esto-, dijo la señora Ramsay.

-Sí quiero-, dijo Salma. Después suspiró. -Y los amo a los dos, pero...lo siento-

Wybie se aclaró la garganta incómodamente y, al no saber qué otra cosa hacer, estrechó las manos de sus suegros.

-...Los llamaré más tarde-, eso dejó a la señora Ramsay con lágrimas, pero Salma sólo se dedicó a tomar la mano de su prometido y caminar con él hacia el auto en el que había llegado.

-Viniste-, le dijo cuando estaban adentro y ambos señores entraron a la casa.

Wybie la miró y le sonrió.

-No iba a perderte-, le apretó la mano. -No lo soportaría-

-Yo tampoco-

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo, y después se separaron.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Oregon hasta que las cosas se calmen?-, preguntó Salma. -No es necesario que vayamos por mis cosas yo...compraré lo que necesite allá-

Wybie sonrió.

-Tienes que venir a la boda de Cor y Normanator-

-Llegaremos, sólo...por favor-, Salma prácticamente rogó, y Wybie la miró con ternura.

-Vale, pero...primero déjame hacer algo-, antes de que ella respondiera, tomó con suma delicadeza la cajita que había dejado sobre el tablero y la abrió frente a Salma, dejando ver el anillo con el delicado diamante en la parte superior que brillaba cada vez que le daba el sol.

Salma estaba conteniendo la respiración, luchando porque una sonrisa estúpida no apareciera en su cara.

-Salma Ramsay...¿te casarías conmigo?-

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, HOW ARE YA?: Para los que se lo preguntan: Sí, sí sigo viva, y sí continuaré MK, pero es que estos bloqueos XDDD...mejor decidí distraerme con otra locura mayor.<strong>

**Tienen a Salma muy muerta, guys. No maten a Salma, la pobre tiene sentimientos (?). ****Yep, he visto que no la toman mucho en cuenta XDDD, pero eso se tiene que arreglar y, pues, ¿cómo hacerlo a mi manera? Emparejándola con Wybie como si fuera lo más coherente del mundo agshajm...Luego me quejo porque no tengo revs XDDD. **

**Pero en fin: Si alguien está leyendo esto y es de su agrado realmente le agradecería que me dejara aunque sea un rev...aunque si no les gusta, pues no jejeje, es decir, siempre me ha gustado la idea del chico malo y la nerd (esta pareja según yo y KaryLee llama Salbie, por cierto XD. Sí, esta pareja la hice con Kary ¿ok?) ...y aparte este es un intento desesperado de darle relevancia a Salma :v. **

**Otras cosas: **

**-Esto es un fic MK jajajaja, vean quiénes son las damas de honor de Cor jajaja (You know, Lili es la del videojuego Psychonauts). **

**-Los señores Ramsay...well, según la novelización de ParaNorman, pues los señores presionan a Salma :p, así que me imaginé que no aceptarían a Wybie por ser, bueno...Wybie jajaja. Y pues, que la chica se les rebelara así creo que fue porque ya la tenían hasta la cabeza (?). **

**-Lero lero, la echaron de la casa agshjas. **

**-Mírenme siendo una salvaje y haciendo que Salma vaya a Harvard :v. **

**-Nótese que la mitad de este fic está basado en la canción Rude de Magic (ay, pero quién lo iba a imaginar XD). **

**-Nada qué ver, pero: Amo las parejas raras y los personajes irrelevantes, así si desean, pueden dejarme peticiones jajaj. **

**Y...I think that's it. No me despido, como siempre volveré XD. Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones, un fav, lo que sea ;). **

**Cookie fuera, espero y les haya gustado la historia...digo, si es que alguien la leyó jajajaj. **


End file.
